An Uzamaki and Uchiha
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: About two kids an Uchiha Itachi's Child and an Uzamaki Naruto and Sakura's Child , who fall so deeply for each other, war brakes out between the Akatsuki and Konoha, only they can stop it. Next generation.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Sakura, honey it's a girl," Tsunade whispered, to the new mother beside her.

Sakura smiled gently, trying to catch glimpses of the small child in the arms of her former mentor. It had been a couple of long hard months, from have pains forced upon her body, being forced to bed rest for the last five months and people continuously trying to harm the small child. After everything that had happened, her baby was still alive, still healthily and still with her. Lifting her arms to accept the small baby, Tsunade leaned down and then straighten back up leaving the small child in Sakura's arms.

"She looks so much like him," Sakura said, her excitement unhidden.

"Yes, she does and always will. Remember she is a Uzamaki," Tsunade remaindered her former student.

"No, she is a Haruno and Uzamaki. I'm her mother and her father is…Naruto Uzamaki" Sakura said, as she said what she thought of her best friend and husband Naruto the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Unknown to everyone at the very same moment deep underground in the Akatsuki base stood Itachi, his eyes pinned on the face of the women in front of him. Her pained expression as she lay on the small single bed, Konan seated beside her helping her as she began to push the baby from her body. Just over an hour later a sad expression fell upon Konan's face and a blank expression upon Itachi's. His attention focused on the small child resting a small cot across the room. It's mother lying dead, centimetres away and yet they still rested.

"This child is going to be strong," Itachi stated.

"He's going to be strong," Konan said, a smirk grew across Itachi's face as he continued to watch over the child.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment

For all of the people who have read the original version of this prologue, please note that Naruto was orginally dead. I realised later that I had written him alive in the rest of the chapters so I changed the prologue.


	2. Part 1

Chapter One:

Seventeen years later a young pink haired girl, stood at the edge of the fire country boarders, waiting for her team to catch up to her. Looking back she could see her team racing through the forest towards her, her best friend Shiro running towards her with amazing speed for him.

"Slow down," Shiro ordered, Rin shook her head and when to jump from the branch she was standing on when she suddenly pushed Shiro from the branch and jumped backwards to dodge the five kunai imbedded in the tree where she had been standing.

"Your fast," A voice in the trees told her.

"Yes, I am and your slow," Rin replied, looking into the trees for a signs of the person.

"How would you know? You have never met me," The voice asked, Rin raised her eyebrow and looked up into the trees.

"Prove I have never met you, by coming out of the trees," Rin replied, the voice chuckled and Rin finally pin pointed where the voice was.

Jumping into the trees as fast as Rin could, she grabbed hold of some cloth that swept beneath her fingers and landed on top of them. She grabbed hold of the cloth and pushed it quickly down against the tree. With incredible force she was pushed from the person, her grip failing as she was pushed out of the tree and falling towards the floor. Twisting her body in the air she landed on the floor in one graceful move, quickly looking up at the person now standing in the tree above her. His black hair easily reaching his collar and his black eyes staring down at her, he jumped from the branch and landed on the floor before her. His arms remaining at his sides, as did hers.

"Who are you?" Rin whispered; his blank black eyes didn't stray from her as he answered.

"Daisuke and you?" He asked his deep voice ringing as he spoke.

"Rin," Rin answered, no more than a whispered.

"Get away from her," Shiro ordered, looking towards Rin and Daisuke.

Rin froze and looked up towards Daisuke with her team carefully watching me and him, he smirked and wriggled his fingers and stared past Rin at them.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	3. Part 2

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Two

Daisuke didn't blink as he stared at her team, but when she took a step towards them his attention snapped to her and she was pinned almost immediately against a tree. Rin's breath was taken from her and her body tensed under his grip, his blood red eyes staring into hers. Opening his mouth to speak, he turned his head to the side and looked back at her team ready to attack him if he threatened to do anything more. Sighing Daisuke released his grip on her and stepped away; Rin carefully regained her balance before taking a step away from the tree and him.

"Rin, Shiro whispered, as Rin ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Weak," Daisuke said, before turning away and running back into the forest.

"Who was that?" Rin asked Shiro shook his head and looked down at his best friend and then back at the remaining member of their three man squad, Junni.

"We need to get her home," Shiro whispered, Rin shook her head and pulled away from Shiro.

"I'm not failing a mission, just because of some weird guy," Rin said angrily.

"That guy was a ninja," Shiro replied.

"And what am I? A chicken," Rin asked.

"No, you're a ninja too. But he was stronger; there was something about him that scared me. The way he had almost complete control over you, when you stared into his dark eyes," Shiro answered angrily.

"No one has complete control over me," Rin replied.

"You are wrong, he had control over you and I can't have it affect the mission. We are heading back to the village until we can work out who the hell he was," Shiro replied, grabbing Rin's tightly and then yanking her forwards a step.

Rin pulled back against her friend and took a step back to stop him from grabbing her again. Shiro took a step towards her and Rin took a step closer to his body, tapping him so quickly he couldn't stop it and then he fell to the ground. Turning to Junni, she completed the same process and her two male teammates where lying on the floor knocked out. Sighing her leant back against a tree and put her hand up to her head, as she slid the down the tree.

"Normal person don't knock out their teammates when they're anger, they run away," Daisuke said, jumping from the tree and laying on the forest floor across from where Junni and Shiro lay.

"I thought you left," Rin replied, Daisuke smirked and sat down against a tree opposite Rin.

"I did, I came back. You interest me," Daisuke said.

"So you're an Uchiha," Rin replied.

"Yes, and you're an Haruno with Uzamaki genes," Daisuke said.

"So you know who I am?" Rin asked, Daisuke shook his head and looked across at the smaller female ninja.

"I have got to go, my partner is looking for me. See you later," Daisuke asked.

"No," Rin replied, watching as he ran off into the forest then thinking back to the events.

That was really weird, she hadn't a clue who the hell he was and why he hadn't attacked he, just talked. She would have to find out more about him, before he found out more about her.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	4. Part 3

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Three

After having an argument with Shiro and Junni once they had woke up, Rin headed back to the village the mission forgotten, the only thing on her mind, being the dark eyed boy. Reporting to her father what happened and why they couldn't complete the mission, she left out all and any personal details and that she 'was' completely controlled by him for the few seconds she was staring into his eyes. She left her two teammates in the Hokage tower and headed straight for the library, finding every book she could about Uchihas she began reading. She had scanned through nearly five huge books, when someone stepped round the corner and looked down at her. Rin didn't look up she just kept reading and writing any notes that could possibly be useful.

"Rin, daughter of the Hokage, heir to both the Uzamaki and the Haruno clan. Strongest kunoichi in all the five hidden villagers, and one of the strongest ninjas. You are hard to control and have a slight shyness about you, the control issue comes from your father Naruto and your shyness comes from your mother, Sakura. You have never turned your attention to any boy and have never been in a romantic relation with a boy," Daisuke said, standing in front of Rin.

Rin looked up at him with a raised eye brow and sighed.

"Daisuke Uchiha, mother unknown, presumed dead. Father an evil, mass-murder, who killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except for his little brother and Madara. Daisuke is seventeen years of age, he is demanding and annoying. He was trained in the Hidden Rain Village and is said to be the following heir of both the Uchiha clan, Akatsuki and the Rain village. He has one known weakness, his sharingan, that is damaged ever so slightly in one eye and the fact that it is different and un-pure compared to his fathers'," Rin said, Daisuke kept his emotions hidden away while she told him about himself.

"You got all that from reading these books?" Daisuke asked, Rin smirked and then smiled.

"No, I also got most of the information from meeting you," Rin replied.

"I'm surprised, how did you know about my 'un-pure' sharingan?" Daisuke asked.

"When I jumped up into the tree, you didn't notice me until it was too late. You couldn't stop me, so I gathered that there was something wrong or different from your sharingan and pure breed Uchihas. So I researched and worked out that your mother was not an Uchiha, so your sharingan wasn't as pure," Rin answered.

"Smart, very smart," Daisuke complimented, inwardly beating himself up from letting her know his biggest weakness.

"What about you? How did you work out I haven't had any romantic relationships with boys," Rin asked.

"Your record, I also learned you have never been on a Seductive Mission, because you have never had sex and don't know how to seduce a boy or male," Daisuke answered.

"You're going into personal territory," Rin replied immediately.

Daisuke raised his hands in surrender and Rin stood to her feet, she bit the inside of her lip and stepped around him carrying two or the five books she had already read.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment.


	5. Part 4

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Four

Daisuke watched as she returned the first book to its spot behind him and then walked off into the distance, out of his sight. Looking back down at her stuff; her bag and jacket hung over the back of the chair, while her note book sat on the arm of the chair with a pen resting on top. Picking up the note book, he let the pen fall to the floor and roll under the chair and began to read the first line of her gracefully, neat writing.

"Ever heard of keeping your hands off things that don't belong to you," Rin asked, as she returned to the corner and pulled the book gently out from his hands.

Daisuke looked at Rin for a moment and then down at his finger, a thin paper cut ran along his finger. It was small and he didn't the notice the pain, he ignored it and returned his gaze to Rin. Holding out her hand for him, Daisuke stopped and stared.

"Let me heal it," Rin ordered firmly, yet still softly.

"It will heal soon," Daisuke replied, stepping back away from her.

Rin sighed and one again stepped around him, falling back into the chair, setting her note book down on the arm of the chair and then looking up at Daisuke, There was a long silence between the two ninjas, before someone called out Rin's name and Daisuke was gone.

"Rin, your father and I have been looking everywhere for you," Rin's mother Sakura told her youngest child, as she walked in the small quiet corner of the library.

"I've been here since I got home," Rin replied.

"Alone?" Sakura asked.

Rin raised her eye brow in question and then looked at her mother as innocent and girly as she could manage.

"Rin, I'm serious. Was anyone here?" Sakura asked, Rin kept a serious face as she answered no to her mother.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Rin asked, after a moment.

"No, your father and I have important business to attend to," Sakura answered, leaving her child to continue with what she was doing.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	6. Part 5

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Five

"Eggs, toast and milk, isn't that a breakfast meal?" Junni asked, jumping through the kitchen window of Rin's apartment and landing before the table.

Rin looked up from her food, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"Why does it matter?" Rin asked, rolling her eyes after he didn't respond.

Junni smiled, reaching over and pinching a slice of toast from her plate.

"Says you who is eating my dinner," Rin complained, hitting his hand away as he went to grab Rin's last piece of toast.

"Come one," Junni pleaded, he put his hands together and showed them to Rin in hope of getting her remaining piece of toast.

"Take it," Rin ordered, standing from the table and letting him steal the remainder of her dinner.

Dashing from the side of the table; walked into her room and grabbed her notes from the bedside side table and the remaining book she still hadn't read. Tucking them in her bag, she leaves the room, returning to beside the table.

"Let's go," Rin said; Junni looked up from her now empty plate.

"Where?" Junni winced.

"Training," Rin replied, Junni sighed and sunk back in the chair.

"Do we have to?" Junni asked, looking up and finding Rin already out of the window and jumping from roof to roof.

Following behind, Junni jumped from roof to roof trying to catch up with her. Junni refused to take his eyes from her as they ran; watching the way every single one of her movements was perfect and meaningful. Landing beside Rin at the training grounds, Junni watched as Rin stepped away from him and put her guard up. Junni followed her lead and stood facing her. Rin flipped back, twisting her body in the air and landing over the other side of the training grounds.

"Ready?" Rin asked, Junni nodding and it began.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment.


	7. Part 6

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Six

From the shadows Daisuke's trained eyes watched as Rin flipped away from her teammate and landed mere meters from him. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and focused her full attention on Junni. When he dashed towards her, she shrugged her bag from her shoulders and threw it gently over to a nearby tree. Disappearing from the spot where she stood, Junni looked up into the trees for her, Daisuke watched the trees, as he tried to spot her hiding place. From behind him Rin sat quietly watching, as he tried to find her.

"Uchiha, what are you doing?" Rin asked, Daisuke span round to face her.

"As I told you before; you interest me," Daisuke answered.

"Well I'm busy, so go away," Rin ordered, Daisuke faked a look of hurt for a moment before Rin raised an eye brow and he returned to a casually bored expression.

"I don't want to leave," Daisuke replied.

"I'm also sure you don't want my parents knowing you're here," Rin answered in return.

"What gives you that impression?" Daisuke asked seriously.

"You disappeared at the library. Were you worried my mum would recognize you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, your mother and father 'might' kill me if they know who I am and hanging around you," Daisuke answered.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"It doesn't matter," Daisuke replied, looking away from Rin.

Rin stayed still, watched Daisuke as he tried to escape her watchful eye without moving.

"Rin," Junni called.

"Go on," Daisuke ordered, Rin ordered opening her mouth to protest when Daisuke gently rested a finger on her lips.

A smirk swept across his face as he watched her confused reaction. Parting his lips to speak when someone called his name, Daisuke sighed and looked back towards the person. Crouching on a branch nearby was, Daisuke's abnormally tall, blue, shark-like partner. Daisuke's partner watched him with a smirk on his lips and his hands on the hilt of his large sword.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the show," Daisuke's partner answered.

Behind Daisuke, Rin was looking at the tall teenager. She refused to let her fear show, but for sure that Daisuke could feel it. As Daisuke stood up, he held out his hand to Rin and also pulled her to her feet. Letting go of her and turning fully towards his partner, Daisuke glared towards his partner and then felt Rin move behind him.

**To Be** **Contined**... Please Comment


	8. Part 7

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Seven

Rin's lips parted before she was silence again by Daisuke; Rin pulled her eyes away from Daisuke in fear and closed her eyes. Reaching out to touch Rin's face, Daisuke pulled fully back and watched as she shook slightly under his gasp.

"Rin…" Daisuke began.

"Stay away from me, UCHIHA," Rin said, growling the last part.

Daisuke closed his eyes for a moment and once again Junni's voice ran through the forest. Daisuke stopped and waited for a moment, for Junni's voice to call again.

"Rin, where are you?" Junni called.

"Your Akatsuki," Rin whispered, stepped away from Daisuke as she whispered the words almost silently.

"Jumping forward Daisuke grabbed Rin, pinning her by the throat to a nearby tree and taking away her ability to scream. Rin kicked out against Daisuke, as he held her tightly against the tree. Rin tried to breath, but his grip didn't allow it. Beside her a kunai in bedded it's self in the tree, she stilled and looked up towards the person who had threw the kunai. Standing not too far away from them was Junni, with Shiro by his side.

"Hold on, Rin," Shiro ordered, jumping forward and attacking Daisuke while Junni stopped Daisuke's partner from attacking Shiro.

Daisuke released Rin, leaping over Junni and landing beside his partner. Rin fell to the branch and looked over towards Daisuke he stood with a blank expression plastered on his face. His eyes looking everywhere except towards Rin, pulling herself to her feet, Rin pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw it gently towards Daisuke. He caught it and looked at her accidently, cursing himself for looking into her green eyes.

"Go," Rin mouthed, Daisuke gave a small almost unseen nod and disappeared along with his partner.

"Rin," Junni and Shiro shouted, turning towards her partners Rin nodded to show she was fine.

Junni and Shiro smiled and drew Rin in for a hug, Rin faked a smile and hugged her two teammates back. Her eyes attached to the place where Daisuke had stood. He had protected her in his own way; he had hurt her but protected her at the same time.

**To Be** **Contined**... Please Comment


	9. Part 8

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Eight

"Shit," Daisuke cursed, looking up at his partner to find him staring down towards him.

"Yeah, shit. You have shown yourself to a girl; of all things you show yourself to a girl," Kimanito (Daisuke's partner) shouted.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and looked up towards his partner; his partner didn't have a clue. He was just worried about them being seen; licking his lips Daisuke slid down to the ground.

"Going to ignore me, hn?" Kimanito yelled.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked away from his partner and watching his partner walk off into the distance.

"Daisuke…?" Kimanito asked, looking back towards his partner.

"Don't tell anyone," Daisuke threatened, turning away and waiting.

Kimanito growled towards Daisuke and grabbed the handle of his long, wide-bladed, silver sword. Daisuke's eyes locked on to Kimanito's fingers and rested his hand on his back pouch, ready for if Kimanito was stupid enough to attack. Kimanito released his sword and straightened to hi full height; Daisuke followed suit still fully able to defend himself against anything Kimanito could throw at him.

"Who is she?" Kimanito finally asked.

"Rin Uzamaki," Daisuke answered.

"Hokage's daughter, believed to be the current Jinchuriki. Her father clearly has it no longer," Kimanito told Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded his head in agreement, was that why she was so afraid of him. Was she worried that he was going to take the creature inside of her, was she scared of what he was going to do to her?

**To Be** **Contined**... Please Comment


	10. Part 9

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Nine

Finally returning home, Rin collapsed back against the door and closed her eyes, not bothering or caring to look up at her apartment. She let her tears fall and her muscles tighten in her position, her arms wrapped around her legs and she stayed exactly where she was. Unknown to her, someone was watching her, someone was closely watching her. A man who had long since been banned from the village, the last member of Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sir, the hokage is headed this way," A sound ninja told Sasuke.

"Leave the girl for now, we will return later," Sasuke ordered, disappearing in to the night with the sound ninja.

"Rin, are you okay?" Naruto asked, kneeling down before his daughter and resting a strong hand on her shoulder.

Rin shook her head and looked up towards her father, he gave her a small smile and pulled her into his arms. Rin cried into her father's shirt, as her father's arms for an hour before she drifted off to sleep. Tears staining her cheeks as her father gently lay her down in bed and left to sleep on the couch. Waking up early the next morning Naruto pulled his sore body from the couch, he made breakfast and then looked towards the cloak that hung high up on the wall. Walking silently through the small apartment, Naruto pushed open the door of his daughter's bedroom to find the room empty and the window wide open.

"Why does she always do that?" Naruto asked, walking to the window and swinging up on to the roof.

Running along the roof tops, Naruto soon stood on the top of the hokage building; walking down the stairs and into his office. His wife, Sakura standing at his desk with her arms folded over his chest.

"She is gone again," Naruto told Sakura.

"I know, she came to me this morning and told me she was going to have a break for the day," Sakura told Naruto.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked, sitting down in his chair.

"She didn't tell me," Sakura answered; Naruto nodded and thought back to yesterday when Junni and Shiro cam to talk to him about the new Uchiha that was hanging around the village.

**To Be** **Continued**... Please Comment


	11. Part 10

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Ten

Rin crouched just outside the fire boarder, looking out amoung the empty trees. Her hand rested on the tree trunk beside her; as he eyes scanned the darkness for moment. She knew that she shouldn't be out here, but she had to get away from everyone, everything.

"Rin," Someone called.

"Who is there?" Rin shouted, opening her eyes wide and standing up straight.

"It's sad, you don't know me, your father only wasted about five years of his life trying to get me back," The person said.

Rin looked around trying to see the person, she had heard of him and his cruel ways but had never met him.

"Sasuke Uchiha; come out, don't hide like a child," Rin shouted, feeling the wind move behind her almost instantly.

"I'm not a child, little girl," Sasuke whispered, sending chills down Rin's spine and making her want to shiver in fear and coolness.

"Neither am I," Rin replied, standing her ground but hoping not to anger him too much.

"Yes, little child you are," Sasuke told Rin, setting a hand on the base of her neck and gently pressing down.

Turning as quickly as she could, Rin reached out to grab Sasuke's hand but it was too late. Sasuke already had a kunai from his pouch and held it to her neck, a smirk on his face and his second hand reaching out to rest on her hip. Rin stayed still, not really wanting to die or lose to a traitor like him.

"Your father won't be happy I have taken you," Sasuke whispered, almost to himself.

"No, he won't," Rin replied, tearing her eyes away from him and down towards his feet.

"That's one of the reasons, I'm going to," Sasuke told Rin, in an instant Rin's hands flew up knocking his hands away from her and jumped back.

Sasuke reached out to grab her and jumped from the branch following her flying form. Landing on the branch, behind her, Rin twisted in air and went to jump away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Rin's arm and stopped her from jumping. Then Rin placed her last hand sign and Sasuke pulled back trying to escape the energy coming from her body. Rin's eyes raised and she looked into Sasuke's sharingan. Screaming she dropped to her knees and she was out cold.

**To Be** **Continued**... Please Comment


	12. Part 11

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Eleven

Daisuke climbed the wall around Konoha and was soon at Rin's apartment, he entered without warning to find it empty. A scrunched up blanket on the couch to show someone had slept there, her bed unmade and two breakfast dishes lay set on the table ready to eat. He had arrived at her apartment, at a time she would usually be up and having breakfast, yet she wasn't here. Slouching down on the couch, he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Daisuke jumped from the couch and turned to face an older pink haired woman.

"Rin, isn't here," Sakura told Daisuke.

"Where is she?" Daisuke asked.

"I wouldn't tell an Akatsuki member if I knew," Sakura answered.

"So you know, I'm Akatsuki," Daisuke said, rolling his eyes and not looking in Sakura's direction.

"Yes, Uchiha," Sakura said, Daisuke listened to the sound of her voice and thought for a second that she had once called someone that before.

"It's Daisuke," Daisuke replied, looking shyly away.

"Uchiha, I don't want to know your name. I don't want you here and I certainly don't want you anywhere near my daughter," Sakura told Daisuke.

"I don't…" Daisuke began.

"Stop, you go near my daughter and I promise you I will kill you," Sakura threatened.

"I don't want to hurt her," Daisuke replied, Sakura's gaze hardened and her hands bunched into fists ad she tried to hold back her anger.

"If you aren't out of my village in five minutes, I will kill you," Sakura said.

"I don't want to hurt your daughter, I want to apologise, I hurt her and now I want to make it up to her," Daisuke said, jumping out the window and landing gently on the roof before him.

"I know, but I can't let her follow in my footsteps," Sakura whispered, so quietly Daisuke couldn't hear.

Daisuke was soon off running through the trees towards the edge of the fire country, his hair waving behind him and his senses fully aware of everything around him.

**To Be** **Continued**... Please Comment


	13. Part 12

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Twelve

Reaching the edge of the fire country, Daisuke stopped and looked around, something wasn't right here. He could weakly sense two chakra signatures around him, Daisuke looked around, he couldn't see anything out of place, the only thing out of place was a strand of pink hair.

"Rin," Daisuke whispered, picking up the strand of hair and looking closely at it.

Nearby Sasuke stayed quiet and still, hiding out of view of Daisuke; Rin lay slumped down against a tree at his tree as he waited for the boy to leave.

"Rin," Daisuke shouted; beside Sasuke, Rin stirred at the sound of her name.

"Waiting for a minute, Daisuke called her name again.

"Daisuke," Rin whispered weakly.

Daisuke heard his name every so quietly, he looked around and tried to find where the chakra signature was. Jumping forward Daisuke ducked as Sasuke swung out at him with a kunai, Daisuke dodged Sasuke and jumped back away from him. Daisuke looked at the man that looked so much like his father and him.

"Go away, little boy," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm no, little boy," Daisuke told Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Rin whispered weakly, her body still weak and not working properly yet.

"Rin, everything will be okay," Daisuke said.

"You don't know, who I am, do you?" Sasuke told Daisuke, for a moment there was silence before Rin's cough echoed through the deathly quiet forest.

Daisuke didn't want to talk he wanted to kill the guy in front of him, but didn't want to take the chance he was going to hurt Rin. Daisuke raised his eyes to Sasuke's and froze his eyes were red. Sasuke's eyes looked like Daisuke's; Daisuke held all his emotions back from his face and stared at the man before him.

"You're an Uchiha," Daisuke and Sasuke said to each other.

**To Be** **Continued**... Please Comment.


	14. Part 13

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Thirteen

Jumping to the side Daisuke barely missed as a kunai flew past him and embedded it's self deeply into the tree. Daisuke flipped back into a tree, footing unbalanced as he stepped away from Sasuke and then pushed back with his unsteady footing, his back hitting a tree. Sasuke was immediately before him with a kunai resting on the soft skin of his throat.

"Go on, kill me," Daisuke threatened, his arms are pinned beneath him.

"No," Rin whispered, suddenly behind Sasuke and slicing a kunai deeply into his shoulder.

Sasuke groaned in pain and dropped the kunai to the ground, his hand went to the kunai in his shoulder and Daisuke pushed him quickly back. Rin flips over Sasuke and lands before Daisuke.

"Run," Daisuke and Rin say to each other.

Rin grabbed Daisuke's wrist as they begin jumping towards the Hidden Leaf Village; Rin pulling Daisuke ever so quickly towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hurry up, he is headed this way," Rin ordered; Daisuke tried to run faster but he couldn't he was going as fast as he could.

"I can't," Daisuke panted.

Groaning in frustration, Rin kept on running. She could see the two, big green gates of the village and feel Sasuke so close of their tail. With all of her strength she pushed strongly forward, landing not far away from the entrance with Sasuke landing close behind them. The guards at the gates jumped into action; they stood either side of Rin and Daisuke, protecting them from Sasuke.

"Follow me," Rin ordered, still not releasing Daisuke's wrist as she walked through the village gates.

"I will get you," Sasuke yelled.

"Never in a million years," Rin shouted back.

"Rin," He father's and mother's voice warned, standing in front of her turned form.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	15. Part 14

An Uzamaki and Uchiha: Chapter Fourteen

Daisuke's eyes darted to the floor and he stepped back behind Rin, his eyes downcast and expression blank.

"Uchiha, get out of my village," Naruto ordered, Daisuke stood still as Rin tensed and then shook slightly.

"He's not going anywhere," Rin replied.

"He may not be, but you are," Sasuke said, grabbing Rin's elbow and yanking it back.

Fin forced her elbow back into Sasuke's stomach, then turned round and kneed him in the stomach. Rin was jerked forwards as Sasuke dropped to his knees. He fell pulling Rin's hand to his shoulder. Sasuke tried to move when Rin tapped him on the back of his neck, falling limp at Rin's feet, she sighed and glanced towards Daisuke. Standing almost beside her still, Daisuke stared down at the unconscious body of his uncle.

"Daisuke?" Rin asked unsurely.

"I'm fine," Daisuke replied, Rin stepped towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

Daisuke tensed under Rin's close touch; his arms remaining at his sides while he was giving a hug. Rin released Daisuke; he looked down at her with a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Get out of my village, Uchiha," Naruto repeated angrily.

"No, he is staying with me," Rin replied.

"Rin, he is an Akatsuki member and Itachi's son," Naruto said.

"I'm your daughter and nothing like you," Rin replied.

"Your like your mother, what's your point?" Naruto asked.

"What if Daisuke is like his mother?" Rin asked, shrugging.

"Naruto, she has a point. Let him stay and if he does anything we will know who he really is," Sakura said, backing her daughter up.

"Fine," Naruto sighed.

"Daisuke, if you harm my daughter in anyway, I will kill you," Sakura threatened, Daisuke nodded knowing that she was telling the truth.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


End file.
